Armorescence
by Dydy-Ramen
Summary: Quand Aneko s'emmerde à la Congrégation, elle trouve souvent de quoi partager son ennui avec les autres. Cette fois, c'est Komui qui ira à l'abbatoir (façon de parler hein!) Cadeau pour Shirayuki san , JOYEUX ANNIF EN RITARD! KL/RW


Un ti OS tout spécial pour ma Shi'-chan! Joyeux Annif en retaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaard!

* * *

Armorescence

Aneko se promenait tranquillement dans la citadelle, cherchant ce qu'elle pourrait faire pour se divertir. Après tout, quand les Noés et le Comte se mettent en grève parce que il y a trop de bagarre à leur goût –la faute à qui d'après eux?!- on s'ennuie rapidement.

C'était le cas de notre petite Neko qui errait avec un but ben précis, tout en refusant les idées stupides de Nek'

**Va dans la cuisine !**

_Non._

**La salle d****'****entrainement ?**

_Non? Kanda y est déjà._

**JUSTEMENT! Va l****'****emmerder ! Où est passée ma petite Aneko qui emmerdait les couples?**

_Elle est allée bouquiner… Attends, t__'__as bien dit "emmerder les COUPLES" ?!_

**Euh… Ouais pourquoi ?**

_MAIS EN VOILA UNE BONNE IDEE! Nek__'__ je t__'__adore!_

Et notre petite tricolore se mit à courir dans la Congrégation, fouttant des vents à Nek' qui se demandait qu'elle idée foireuse et farfelue allait mettre en place son hôte. Arrivée devant une porte –non, LA porte-, Aneko toqua et entra sans attendre de réponse. (comme on est surpris! lol -")

-Bonjour Komui! Comment vous allez ? Bref, ce n'est pas le sujet de ma présence ici. *vérifie qu'il n'y a personne* Si je vous propose de sécher vos heures de travail, que diriez vous ?

- TU FERAI CA POUR MOI !?

-Bah je le propose pas aux pastèques donc je pense que oui...

-Youpiiiiiiiiiiii !

-Mais CHUUUUUTEUUUH ! On va se faire repérer !

Aneko sort avec le Grand Intendant et se dirige vers la cuisine.

-J'ai libre accès à la cuisine, à ses ingrédients et à la bibliothèque. Un livre de sorcellerie et le tour est joué!

-On va faire des potions? !

-Euh… Il me semble que ce que j'ai dit était clair

**TU VAS FAIRE DES POTIONS? !**

_Je répète : Il me semble que ce que j__'__ai dit était clair_

**AVEC KOMUI-MONSIEUR-JE-CASSE-TOUT-EN-FESANT-NIMPORTE-QU OI-ALORS-QUE-LES-CONSIGNES-SONT-TRES-CLAIRES? !**

_Sympa le surnom à rallonge, il appréciera beaucoup. Pour répondre à ta question, oui, je vais faire des potions avec lui._

Aneko tend au G.I le livre et lui dit de fouiller pour trouver une potion qu'il aimerait faire. En attendant, elle va mettre l'eau à bouillir.

-J'ai trouvé !

Komui lui tend le livre à la page de…. L'Armorescence.

-VOUS VOULEZ FAIRE UNE ESSENCE D'AMOUR ? Vous êtes conscient que ce sera un amour faux qui durera une heure ?

-Oui, j'en suis conscient.

-Et vous voulez la faire pour qui?

-Hum… *regarde ses chaussures avec une gêne non dissimulée* Reever-chan

-WHAT?! Vous voulez dire que vous aimez mon FRERE?!

-Possible!

-*soupire* Bon, restez là, sortez les ingrédients, je vais chercher ses cheveux.

Comme dit, comme fait, Aneko sortit de la cuisine pour aller dans la section scientifique. Arrivée là bas, elle fit un gros câlin à son frère, lui subtilisant 2-3 cheveux au passage puis se barra bien vite, n'éveillant PAS DU TOUT les soupçons sur son comportement. Lorsqu'elle revint à la cuisine, elle fut heureuse de voir que Komui s'était mit au boulot dans le calme, en faisant tout comme il fallait. A croire que l'amour a vraiment de grands pouvoirs. Aneko le rejoignit puis vit qu'il avait beaucoup avancé dans la potion. Elle mit les cheveux au bon moment, remua légèrement puis laissa mijoter. La potion prit une belle couleur rose-rouge-violet. Lorsque Komui allait la mettre dans une fiole, Aneko lui demanda :

-Vous allez faire quoi comme mise en scène ?

-Bah… je sais pas trop *verse le contenu de la potion dans la fiole puis lève les yeux ver elle, tout triste* Tu as une idée ?

**Comme ça m****'****étonne ! le baka qui sert de Grand Intendant qui n****'****as pas d****'****idée! Une première !**

_Roooolala! c__'__est assez dur pour lui de devoir faire une potion qui ne durera qu__'__une heure avec de faux sentiments!_

**ouais, j****'****ai compris, tu le protège hein ! je compte plus pour toi c****'****est ça ! Tu me trompes avec ce…ce…cet idiot qui ne sert à rien alors qu****'****on s****'****est juré fidélité !**

_Euh… Nek__'__ ? Ça va ?_

**COMMENT VEUX TU QUE J****'****AILLE BIEN, TU ME TROMPE AVEC LE PREMIER VENU!**

_NEK__'__ ! BORDEL ARRETE DE DIRE DES DEILITES POUR CHANGER!_

**Aneko, tu sais que je ne te parlais pas ? Tu le sais ça ?**

_A qui tu parlais alors?_

**Oh, c****'****est juste ton intestin qui a viré de l****'****autre bord et qui me trompe avec ton pancréas**

_Euh…. Je vais faire comme si je n__'__vais rien entendu…_

-Je vous ai connu plus vif Komui… Vous pouvez par exemple le verser dans son soda ou autre chose qu'il boira. N'oubliez pas que cela ne dure qu'une heure, il vous aimera d'un amour artificiel.

-Je sais, malheureusement…

-Parce que pour toi, il te faut une potion pour que je t'aime?

Komui leva sa tête –qu'il avait baissé juste avant pour cacher ses larmes- et se retrouva en face d'un Reever un peu agacé mais attendrit par le comportement du Grand Intendant.

-Euuh ben…. euh…

Reever rit un peu de la gène de son amour puis l'attira dans ses bras

-Allez, viens là et vire moi cette potion, elle ne sert à rien.

_Je crois que je vais partir…_

**Ouaip, laisse-leur de l****'****intimité**

_Sinon, ça avance avec l__'__intestin ?_

**Que…Qu****'****est que tu racontes ? Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles !**

Aneko se dit que finalement, sa journée n'était pas si ennuyeuse que ça… Mais que faire demain ? Avec un peu de chance, le Comte et les Noés arrêteront de faire la grève… Avec un peu de chance…

* * *

Voilà! je vous l'ai dit, c'est court! La prochaine fois il sera peut être plus long :)

biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiz

Dydy-Ramen (mais ça, on l'avait remarqué)


End file.
